The interaction of anthracycline drugs and selected model compounds with DNA will be investigated by physical techniques including 31P,13C, and 1H NMR, viscosity, u.v.-visible spectroscopy, ultracentrifugation, and equilibrium dialysis. The general goal of these studies is to evaluate structural and thermodynamic aspects of the DNA-anthracycline in solution. Specific experiments with selected DNA samples are designed to answer questions about anthracycline binding specificities with DNA. For example, viscosity measurements with closed circular superhelical DNA will allow calculation of unwinding angles for anthracyclines while equilibrium dialys is measurements with T4 bacteriophage DNA will help in determining major versus minor groove binding of these drugs.